Maximum Ride:Saving the world,PT2
by Hp-Queen0415
Summary: Maximum Ride and the rest of the flock set out for another adventure leading to saving the world. This is part two.


-----------------------PART TWO!!!-----------------------

More thanks to Jamie S!

Max: (To voice) What do you mean by that?

(Voice doesn't respond)

Max: (Groans) I can't believe that! I don't even know hoe to save the world!

Angel: There you are Max!

Max: Are you okay, sweetie?

Angel: umm… no.

Max: (panicked) What? Why?

Angel: (Crying) I…I can't say.

Max: (looks at her) what did you hear?

Angel: Max..It's Fang.

Max: What?

Angel: He…he…

Max: (Calmly) Go, on sweetheart.

Angel: ( still sobbing) He saw…he saw….

Max: (Running out of patience) Saw what, sweetie?

Angel: (sniffle) Go ask him your self.

Max: (looks at Angel oddly) okay…(goes to Fang at the front of the beach)

( She finds him at the shore and staring out to sea)

Max: What's up?

Fang: (Doesn't answer)

Max: Fang?

Fang: Hmm?

Max: What's up?

Fang: I think its time.

Max: (looks at horizon) Time? For what?

Fang: Follow me. (Takes off)

Max: O.o okay. (follows)Where are we going?

Fang: I want to show you something.

( they arrive at the nearest city, where they see people suffering and hungry, and lost)

Max: You saw this?

Fang: (nods) yeah, in a vision.

Max: (looks at Fang) A vision?

Fang: Yeah, I just saw it in my mind. Like when you saw those buildings?

Max: huh. (looks around) I bet… (Gasps) oh, no. was Angel around when this happened?

Fang: (gasp) yeah, then she sent out for you.

Max: (shakes head) that poor baby. (looks around) these poor babies.

Fang: Max, if you have to save the world. (looks at her) why not start here?

Max: But…how?

---------------------------TIME LAPSE!----------------------------------------

( Max and Fang return to the island before dark and the build and underground home for all of them. Meanwhile : Fang, Max and "The Voice" are having a convo about the city they visited.)

"The Voice": So, Max. After Fang showed you all the suffering in the world, what are you going to do about it?

Max: Find a way to save them.

"The voice" :That's a girl! But it will take time.

Max: THEN _TELL_ ME HOW!

(Voice ignores her briefly, then) "Voice": I'm not going to tell you. Ask Fang for help. Trust him as a friend, as family and as a boyfriend.

Max: Fang is Not my boyfriend!

"Voice" : (ignores that statement) Ask for help. Bye Max! and good-night.

Fang: You alright? Voice bothering you?

Max: Yeah. (sigh) can I ask you somethin'?

Fang: Always.

Max: (Turns red) Are we boyfriend/girlfriend? Or are we just friends?

Fang: (Sighs) Well, after kissing, flirting and saving the world…I'd guess…Boyfriend/Girlfriend. (Turns to check on Flock and turns back to Max) right?

Max: (Bright red) Okay. Now, what do we do. (Looks at flock) We'll tell them later.

Fang: after breakfast. But first…(sigh) those people in the city. What about them?

Max: I wonder…(puts head in hand) What if we hand out some food and water for the hungry ones and the poor ones to sell them? How much we got?

Fang: (looks in backpack) we don't even have enough to feed ourselves. (remembers) but…we do have bananas and coconuts above.

Max: (Smiles) Your genius, Fang! (gives him a kiss) lets go!

Fang: (smiles) okay, I'll out Iggy in charge. And tell him what's up, okay?

Max: Okay. And I'll tell the rest of the flock.

Fang: (Wakes up Iggy) Yo. (Tells him…everything)

Iggy: (smiles) Can I blow up something? Can Gazzy help?

Fang: Start Breakfast. And the rest of ya! Grab as much food as you can and get ready to U&A!!

Max: Grab some bags so we can carry everything. (looks at Fang) Drop and go or hand them out?

Fang: D&G. It's faster and safer. We have ENOUGH publicity as it is.

Max: hear that, Flock? D&G only!! Lets U&A!

---------------------TIME LAPSE!-----------------------

(On the way to saving the city they bump into some erasers…like Ari and some of his pals)

Ari: So, Max, Doin' good for all of Man-kind?

Max: Whadoyou care? And that's much more than what you have done.

Ari: (Starting to morph) Oh, Really? How would YOU know? Its not like you were ever there for me.

Max: (looks for Angel) U&A Angel! Gazzy, Nudge? You guys too!

Total: What about me?

Max: Go with Angel! NOW

Angel (who grabs Total), Gazzy and Nudge: U&A

Fang: ( To Max and Iggy) time for a FIGHT!

Ari: (kicks Max)

Max: (laughs) Ari! You kick like a girl1 ( round house kick to Ari)

Ari: (Falls) So do you! (Sings his claws at her, but misses)

Max: HA! Missed!

Ari: (Swing and a hit!)

Max: (Angry yell) (Knocks him out with one angry punch) Done here.

Fang: (doubled up) Uhhh...Max? A LITTLE FREAKIN HELP HERE?

Max: (looks for Fang) ( finds him) out of my way babe.

Fang: (moves with a I- hate-you look)

Max: (beats all them erasers)

-------------------TIME LAPSE!------------

( they are back at the island and its dark now. They have given all the people food and coconut milk, now it is time for bed)

----------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------

Fang: You are getting stronger, Max.

Max: I know. I don't know how, though. But, what was that look you gave me back there?

Fang: I kinda (sigh) wanted to work together.

Max: (big eyes) You wanted to work tighter? Then why'd you leave?

Fang; (ignores the question) (calmly) Well.. usually, boyfriends and girlfriends are teams and well, I thought…(Sigh) never mind. It's stupid. (turns)

Max: (turns him around) Finish what you were saying.

Fang: Do I have to?

Max: (dead look in her eyes) yup.

Fang: Don't laugh, 'kay?

Max: okay.

Fang: I thought that if we worked together as a team that... you know? We'd get use to it. We've been independent all of our lives and if you and I can learn to work together…we'd be unstoppable.

Max: (looks at him stupidly) I had no Idea. Next time. We'll fight together. Promise. (blows kiss) night.

Fang: (hugs her from behind)Yeah…okay. (kisses her on her neck) Good-night. By the way (lays on floor) It your turn to watch first.

Max: (sarcastically) gee…Thanks, Fang.

Fang: (fake snore)

----------------------

END OF PT.2!!!


End file.
